Food packaging containers can be used with a variety of products. In some cases, such containers are blow molded from suitable plastic resins in a range of shapes and sizes. The empty blow-molded containers can be filled with food, food preparation and/or beverage products at a fill site utilizing automated fill equipment. These food packaging containers are adapted to store such products, however, can be difficult in handling, for example, to carry and dispense the food, food preparation and/or beverage products.
In an effort to overcome the above drawbacks, such food packaging containers can be used with a handle to facilitate handling and to aid a consumer in lifting the container and pouring its contents. In one case, a handle includes a plastic ring that is forced to engage and stretch over a neck of a container to facilitate handling one or more connected containers, for example, a six-pack of a canned beverage. In another case, a gallon size plastic container can be employed with a separately molded bail handle that is applied to the container with a large downward force. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior technologies.